


Conquest and Victory

by fichuntie



Series: Capture series [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, omega 9s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fichuntie/pseuds/fichuntie
Summary: Adam actually conquers 9S as 9S gives into his omega instincts.essentially pwp





	1. Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i'm actually posting this. first time writing filthy filthy trash.

Adam could barely believe it. His pheromones increased and the tension drained from the little omega’s body. He kneeled and carefully reached behind 9S’ head, untying the ribbon over his eyes. Truly amazing. The boy’s eyes were wide and dilated, vision program completely locked on Adam. 9S swayed slightly as Adam pulled back to drop the visor aside.  
  
“Good omega,” Adam praised. The attention stirred him, encouraging him to accept the hand in white hair. 9S’ long lashes fluttered, his breath quickening. Of course, the breaths only brought him more of Adam’s scent, now tinged with both pleasure and compulsion. 9S fingers twitched towards the alpha. The immediate response pleased Adam; the receptiveness would increase in a natural feedback until 9S would beg for his approval.  
  
“9S, you have to understand. This is your place now under us. Under me, compliant as a good omega should be.” Adam traced his gloved fingers over 9S’ slack features. His red tipped gloves only brought out the fevered blush the android was developing. He couldn’t wait to see how far it travelled under the black wool jacket. His fingers trailed down 9S cheek to his black collar. He tapped on the charm nestled over the boy’s collarbone.  
  
“You enjoy submitting, don’t you?”  
  
9s nodded, dazed. He did enjoy it: protecting, following, submitting. Many times, his fingers had drifted to his collar in the middle of the trance of hacking. It was the only comfort when he saw 2B in pain, unable to trust her to hold him and reassure him after. He felt alone in his desires, held so far apart by 2B and never indulged in comfort by his operator. He’d heard more praise from Adam than ever from Yorha. He learned towards Adam, his twitching fingers finally reaching the clothed knees of the alpha.  
  
“Say it,” Adam murmured, spreading a broad hand over the omega’s chest.  
  
“I enjoy it.” 9S closed his eyes, heat radiating from the hand towards his blush. He felt almost as if Adam had reached into him, changing his programming somehow.  
  
“I think I’ll enjoy you.” He moved his hand lower, unbuttoning the jacket. Pushing it over the boy’s slim shoulders. He let out the last aspect of his scent: arousal. The blushing omega could sense a shift in the pheromones even if he couldn’t place the new scent or the warm change that was coursing through him in response. 

**  
  
Adam pulled the shorts down, leaving 9s in only his socks. Already, the little omega was falling into position, spreading his legs as Adam dropped the pants. Adam ran a hand down his spine, feeling the omega tremble. Face so close to his, Adam could see the way 9S respectfully dropped his eyes aside, unwilling to challenge the alpha. He could smell the slick, see the dazed acceptance in hazy blue eyes. He smirked, truly his superiority and purpose could conquer anything.  
  
A new whine brought his attention back to his current task.  
  
“Please, alpha, I need something. I feel corrupted – some of my data might be corrupted.”  
  
Adam let out a soothing alpha rumble, stroking his hands up the spine and flank of the distraught boy. The oversensitive flesh felt hot.  
  
“Don’t worry, little omega. I’ll give you what you need, reset your system. Do you feel over heated?”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“Empty?”  
  
“Nn, yes.”  
  
“Submissive?”  
  
“Yes, alpha. Please!”  
  
With each admission, more slick came from 9S’ hole and a yearning hunger grew, as consuming as his flush. Adam tweaked his nipples when the hand on his chest reached them. The omega cried out, pushing his chest toward the alpha and the stimulus. The pheromones in the room were so much. His need was so much.  
  
“Good omega. So eager,” Adam purred. He used one hand to open his pants drawing out his length. This omega, like all things, belonged below him, speared open in acknowledgement of machines’ superiority and his own preeminence. Adam peered down at the omega nestled between his legs. The boy looked like a toy, perfect for him to use for his pleasure. With a push to 9S’ chest, the boy lay back on the spread of his jacket, trembling against the black wool. 9S legs were bracketed by Adam’s knees, askance and utterly unable to hide the glisten of slick between them. One of 9S hands still grasped at Adam’s knee while the other had drifted back to his collar. 

  


“Please, Adam. I need you. I need to submit to you.”

  


**  
  
9 knew it was wrong, disloyal of him to fold back so easily with only the barest push from a large hand on his chest. But the knowledge was stored in some distant sub-file. It was too far away from the route response to such strong pheromones, direct from an alpha who crouched over him like one of the mega-predators of the forest. The only thing grounding him in the competing feelings was the comfort of his collar, the cool metal a comfort as his febrile heat grew under Adam’s attention.  
  
A final wave of pheromones – too much. This was too much. His lashes fluttered closed. When they reopened half his system was suspended, all thoughts of Yorha and fears of loyalty paused. Only his omega instincts, primed to respond to stimuli. He didn’t process Adam’s sneering smirk as threatening or cruel. Only as simple pleasure because no rutting alpha could hurt an omega.  
  
“Yes, I accept your submission.” Alpha lowered his face to the join of 9S’ shoulder and neck, scenting him there. The grin opened so he could feel alpha’s teeth press there. The little choker didn’t protect his scent gland from the rough treatment. With each glance from a canine or pass of Adam’s tongue, 9S legs fell open. His whole body seemed to sink into the perfect white floor.


	2. Victory

One of Adam’s hands brushed down the front of Nines chest, mirroring the path that had already been traced down his spine. The splay of heat and pressure over his collar bones, the clawed tweak of his pink nipples, the touch over the pale happy trail – each touch kept a stream of omega whines dripping from his lips. Words were too far, but he pleaded with sky blue eyes and a press against Adam’s hand in his hair. His body was a pulled bow between the alpha’s hands to points of contact: neck stretched and exposed to the grinning alpha. The red teeth marks on his neck spurred the alpha on. 

Adam nibbled from 9S’ neck to his nipples. Each tug elicited receptive pheromones. Glancing down he could watch the curl of 9S’ cock as hard and leaking as his ass. The omega keened at his retreat, blue eyes almost teary at abandonment. Adam tightened his hold on the omega’s neck. He rubbed a finger over the silk of the choker. His other hand trailed down to the leaking cock. He stroked it, curious, and felt 9S push into his hold. 

“I have to open you up for you to submit,” Adam growled, giving a final stroke before fingering the crease of 9S’ ass. “When I’m convinced you’re loose and sloppy enough, I’ll let you have my cock.”

9S rocked into the hold, as if his trembling body had the strength or leverage to coerce Adam to tighten his grip. 9S wanted to have the large hands grasp his cock and stroke him, spiral up the pleasure that was building somewhere in his hips. Adam pulled on the omega’s hair to push a fevered kiss into his mouth. His fingers, wet with slick, found the tight hole. Omegas were known for taking cock easily. He pushed one digit in, the red tipped glove a rough intrusion in the boy’s ass. His other hand drifted, clasping at the sweaty thigh 9S had opened, pushing it down, stroking the straining muscle, running his palm to the boy’s groin. The omegas cock dripped on his stomach as the finger opened him. As his finger pulled in and out of the leaking hole, the other teased the cock. It was too pretty to ignore as the omega mewled. Each brush of Adam’s finger inside would end with him puling all the way out. He’d open the boy’s rim, circling it, before pushing back into the hot little body. A second finger entered as Adam felt the clench of the helpless omega.

“You’re wet for this even if no one’s touched you,” a dig of his fingers and 9S’ pink lips trembled open. Letting out only gasps, 9S was completely surrendered to the new feeling of penetration. As an omega, he couldn’t resist the push of the fingers inside him. His hips rolled back on the probing fingers, heedless to anything but pleasure. 

“Yorha wouldn’t believe what a slut they have, drooling over a machine’s cock.”

9S thrashed his head, still pushing back as a third finger traced his sloppy hole and long white hair tickled his heaving chest. Adam laughed, and it felt as if the vibrations traveled to his fingers that tapped inside the omega. His eyes flashed open. Adam’s pants were tented as he crouched fully dressed over the naked boy. The only stitch of clothing Nines wore was his collar. Open and exposed, his eyes caught on Adam’s. The red eyes seemed to glow with desire. What 9S couldn’t believe was the dam of pleasure that was building inside him. Nothing had ever felt like this. 

Adam’s fingers retreated from the clutch of the boy’s body. Quickly, he flicked open his pants. He clasped his own cock, stroking the pungent slick over it. Even if the omega was past words, the spread of slick spoke for him as it was spread over the head of Adam’s cock and the thick length. So much of it soaked into the wool coat below them. Adam could see the hole try to clasp as if missing his fingers. Soon it would stretch and clasp over his cock. 

“You filthy androids. You’ll beg to be under me once you have my cock, omega.” Adam ignored a final thrash from 9S. After all, 9S legs splayed open and his hole fluttered at the head of the alpha’s cock. 

“Smell how desperate you are,” Adam smeared his gloved hand over the boy’s gasping mouth. The combination of slick and pre-come was a drug for the omega, heightening his pleasure as he was penetrated in a single stroke. 9S’ eyes rolled back, all struggle and tension gone as he sunk onto the alpha’s cock. He mewled around the fingers, pink tongue peaking out for another taste. As Adam pistoned his fingers into the omega’s ass, he fucked into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, is this enough? this is my current shame limit. i guess if ppl like i can try to add more smut. idk. the series has like 3k words and that is a lot of 9s squirming and being unhappy.


End file.
